gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Verse All-Stars Versus
''In-Verse All-Stars Versus ''is an upcoming 2017 Tactical Crossover RPG by In-Verse Team Zero and is the 10th entry of the All-Stars/Heroes series, it is the in-name only sequel of the very massive 2015's In-Verse All-Stars Legends ''because it balances the roster to a shorter, less broken roster and returns to the basics from 2013's In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story, this game comes to consoles only, this game commemorates the 5th anniversary of the In-Verse Heroes/All-Stars label. This is the first crossover written solely by Pauly-kun as past games were written by the team, it also has the combination of the Namco X Capcom and Project X Zone 2 formula. Guest Characters from ACS Softworks and Red appear in this game. Gameplay The game play uses grid-based locations, from many titles. Each Player Unit is made either a paired or a single one, and another option is combining the three together, they can move freely in the map within their range. Unlike Starry Sky Story, you can choose the desirable units list, with those listed in green and solos in yellow (With some obligatory exceptions in some characters, listed in red, and solos are in blue), but in the other hand, unlike Legends, the game is linear and not free to recruit, instead, it is for default. The game's attacks are a direction in the pad and the Triangle/X/Y, Circle/A/B, and X/B/A, with the Square/Y/X being the one who access to the MAP Attack/Limit Break is a burst gauge is full, Rivals are also capable to have a burst gauge with their Enemy Attack, there are also Fusion between more units in certain cases to do an "Ultimate Assault". The game has forty-six normal stages and five prologues, and a epilogue, making a total of fifty-two stages. Story Dr. Murakumo Kusanagi tries to solve his personal dilemma, how to defeat the "Warriors of Chaos", an organization who caused destruction in other worlds. However, he finds "In-Uni-Verse", short, "In-Verse", a planet very similar to the earth. He called many heroes of the different times to help him, he made a Time Machine with the intention to teleport them at different eras, he also recruited three new heroes, unknown to everyone else. The Warriors of Chaos find out what Kusanagi is doing, they hire the villains of the "In-Verse", however, some of them are working by their own will. Original Characters Original Hero Trinity Lucas/Luka Slate A college freshman, 18 years old. He has little to no knowing about combat skills neither fighting. Despite being raised in a Swordsmen family, he has no interest in fighting and is a rather pacifist guy, but when he was enlisted by Kusanagi, he's forced to train his inner skills with the Sharp Sword. Marie Albarn Marie is a veteran in the combat zone, with 21 years old, a woman with quick wits. She uses various firearms at her disposition and is a tomboy at times, but she dresses in a very feminine manner, she uses a Sacred teal colored Jewel, from her multi-generational old and ancient family. Anne Anne, despite her short size, her age matches Lucas. She has a serious and very cold personality in battle and outside of the battlefield, however, she likes to advice her enemies before underestimating her. She uses her own array of Martial arts, she has a mirror-like gem. Warriors of Chaos Lina Lina is a magical girl and one of the three warriors of Chaos. She has a very friendly and upbringing personality, but shows traits of a Warrior of Chaos when fighting. She's the talker of the three members, also the youngest. Jayce Jayce is a man dressed as a cowboy and one of the three warriors of Chaos. He has a very 'cool' personality, but shows traits of a Warrior of Chaos when fighting. Jayce is the leader of his team and holds high regard for his fellows. Rocky Rocky is a silent tall and muscled man and one of the three warriors of Chaos. His personality is that of a stone, but shows traits of a Warrior of Chaos when fighting. Rocky is the oldest among the group, but he's in his late 20's. Others Dr. Murakumo Kusanagi Dr. Kusanagi is a small scientist from the lower parts of the world, he's intelligent, always maintains a smile over others. He helps the heroes sending them to the different places with the Time Machine that he and other scientists created, however behind his small, angelical and beautiful hides something very dark in it. Pandemonium The venerated God of adversarial organization Warriors of Chaos. Mercury The Phantom Mercury the Phantom is a "Solidified Shadow", he appears before the others in halfway of the game, he has a power of a God, equally stronger as Pandemonium, his personality is very solemn, never changes his manners, he becomes an NPC Ally after Kusanagi's betrayal and uses the Time Machine with his magic to help the heroes. Roster (*)Means Rival turned Hero. : ''See also: In-Verse All-Stars Versus/In-Verse Diary for more about the characters. Playable Pairs Twenty-four pairs confirmed, plus Six more secret pairs. Hidden Playable Pairs Playable Solos Twenty-four solos confirmed, plus six more hidden characters. Hidden Playable Solos Rivals Thirty Rivals confirmed plus the sub-boss and final boss Non Playable Twenty-two NPCs have been confirmed plus four Spoiler Characters. Shopkeepers Each one has one different special item at the end of the game, were as the same in almost every one. *Mark will sell Platinum Cross Guitar for 999990 *Tatiana will sell Golden Statue for 999990 *Elise will sell Eteria's Spell for 999990 Cameos *Vanessa Summons Decade, Chip, and Lenka Ilargia from her same game. *Cadenza summons the hawk Taka (The Eccentric Adventures of Mondo Kitsch), black cat Ruby (VSRFX3 - Allen's Revenge), and Gespenst (Devil's Eye 777: Blood of Chaos) *Yana summons Sabine from her same game. *Sky Summons Medea Reynard and Jeanne Sterling from her same game. *Void is the split personality of Mondo after the events of Howling Soul. *The Alter Ghosts make cameos in the heroes attacks. Mooks List Original/In-Verse All-Stars-Heroes *Seven Warrior *Hair Web *Kusanagi Clone *Evil Flowers *Death Scythes *Pop *Rock *Lounge *Jazz *Blues *Metal *Heavy Metal *Grunge The Adventures of Vanessa *Violetta *Vanilla *Flying Carpets *Mask King *Minor Witch -Red- *Minor Witch -Purple- *Minor Witch -Gold- *Sphere -Blue- *Sphere -Black- *Sphere -Silver- *Robot Combo *Robot Kicker *Robot Steel *Bot *United Nation Guardians Agents *United Nation Guardians Soldiers *Vendetta *Robot -Black- *Robot -Purple- *Robot -Blue- *Robot -Green- *Robot -Cyan- VSRFX *Valeria Clones *Cyborg-Z *Cyborg-Y *Cyborg-X *Delinquent -Lanky- *Delinquent -Big- *Delinquent -Mid- *Avenger *Thug 1 *Thug 2 *Thug 3 *Thug 4 *Criminals Dream Revolution *Flame Creature *Water Creature *Earth Creature *Air Creature *Ice Creature *Lightning Creature *Light Creature *Dark Creature *Omega *Alpha *Beta *Nameless People *Alter Ghosts Re: Vengeance *Hell-Stinger (Butterfly) *Flute Devil *Bo Devil *Akuma *Devil Creatures *Backstroke *Black Cross *Shaders Devil's Eye *Yoyo-man *Juanjo *Galleta *Namrepus *Tab *B-Ianchi *Sr. Pantalones *Lleh *Nevaeh *Nomed *Legna Dark Masters of the Night *Small Demon *Lesser Devils *Toy Dolls Neo Formula Racing *Bazooka Jean *Berserker *Guards *Melissa The FEAST Saga/Arcana Warriors/White Void *Flamingoos *Archneos *Serpentinas *Lyons *Hedgies *Ogres *Cyclops *Seraphims *Devis *Stellars *White Liners *Puppetas *Void *White Void Soldier *White Void Archer *Anthem *Rock-Star *Rogue Stranger *Arcana Battle of Zero *Memphis -Mass models- *Mana Aura's Blade *Birdmen *Patty Dynamite Dancer *Guards Code Cosmos *Candy Canes *Salamanders *Patt *Element-nya World Calamity Overdrive *Ghouls *Black Beasts *Roy *Falcone *Spheras *Tita-nya *Buck *Mega Mama The Trinity Saga *Ell Mask *Biker-Xtreme *Biker-Mass *Possessed Student *Tuercas Neo Freedom X *Mecha Ray Shades of Destiny *Cowboys *Golden Eyes *Bird Eyes *Masked Wannabes Crisis Moon (ACS Softworks) *Lesser Vampires Child of the Night (Red) *Deep Ones *Innsmouth's Townsfolk *Nightwalkers *Executioners *Hunting Horrors *Shantaks *Hounds of Tindalos *Men of Leng *Moon-beasts Grimm Hunters (Red) *White Rabbits *Lycanthropes *Witches *Lumberjacks *Bridge Trolls *Man-eating Tree *Nevermore *Winged Monkeys *Gremlins *Cloud Gremlins *Ursa Major *Ursa Mino *Uroboros *Wild Boars *Cactus Cat *Ball-tailed Cat *Spooky Scary Skeletons *Centurions Between the Twilight (Red) *Cupcakes *Stalkers *Shadows of the Past *Watchdogs *Changelings *Maestros *Baritonos *Sopranos *Pretty Dancers *Turrets *Walking Cages *Rhynos *Parasites *Archangels *Malformations Stages *Outside of the Aslada Castle - The Adventures of Vanessa ''series *Raven Crest Base - ''VSRFX ''series *Linoa Castle Town - ''Dream Revolution ''series *Victory Castle - ''Dark Masters of the Night ''series *The Lair of Darkness - ''Re: Vengeance ''series *Gates of Time Gears in Capital - ''Devil's Eye ''series *Virtual Reality - ''Trinity Ex Machina *The Armstrong Detective Agency - Dreamers of the Road ''series *The Starlight - ''Arcana Warriors ''series *Concert Hall - ''The FEAST Saga ''series *TV Station - ''Battle of Zero ''series *Calamity World - ''World Calamity Overdrive *Suburbia - White Void: The Memories *Dynamite Brothers Circus - Dynamite Bros. Circus *After Wish Ship - After Wish *House of Illusion - Aura's Blade *Dream Academy - Burning! Dream Academy *Monsters School - Misadventures of the Maniac Quintet *Farheim's United Nation Guardians - The Adventures of Vanessa ''series *Purgatory -Eden- - ''The FEAST Saga ''series *Phantom Phoenix base - ''VSRFX ''series *White Golden Star - ''Shades of Destiny *World Tournament - Dream Revolution ''series *Ventura Road - ''Neo Formula Racing series *Jackie's Manor - Dynamite Dancer *Revolt -The Third- - Neo Freedom X ''series *Toy House - ''Dark Masters of the Night ''series *Schiel -The Past- - ''In-Verse Heroes ''series *Destroyed Nameless - ''In-Verse Heroes ''series *Altar - ''In-Verse All-Stars series *Moonlight Park - Crisis Moon series *Shopping Mall - Fight or Die series *Ludenberg Mansion - Child of the Night *Midnight City - Between the Twilight *Unstable World - Original *Pillars of the Heaven - Original *Mother - Original *Inside the Machine - Original *Pandemonium - Original Chapters The game will feature forty-five Chapters, five prologues, plus the final chapter and the epilogue making a total of fifty-two, however, the difficulty is set in medium among three difficulties that you can choose after completing the game. In some Stages, some teams are fully obligatory. Prologues #Awakening of the Storm (Lucas and Marie, Anne.) #Fighting Experiment (Vanessa and Emily, Sol and Luna, Nero vs. Valeria) #Bites the dust (Milo and Death Slayer, Alexa and Alison, Kiyo vs. Keith) #The Door of Messiah (Sienna and Blake, Cornelia and Kent, Ike, Elaine vs. Fire Emperor and Darkness) #Trials of Blood (Valeria and Ran, Keith and Vlad, Sophia and Gabe, Sky, Lancelot vs. Einsteintin and Oliver) Stages #Welcome to the Dance Show! (Lucas and Marie, Anne. Vanessa and Emily join the team) #Pandemonium Princess (Sibylla and Balder, Yana, Fatima join the team) #Fast Speed Racing (Jet Dark and Darkness, Mondo join the team) #After Dreams (Kent and Cornelia, Yuko and Len, Hiroshi, Cadenza join the team) #Battle Royale (Milo and Death Slayer, Alexa and Alison, Xavier, Marthe/Justine join the team) #Street Science Fiction Fighting (Valeria and Ran, Ike, Oliver join the team) #Legion of the Wind (Victoria and Claire, Astral and Rita join the team) #Science vs. Magic (Sol and Luna, Elaine, Caesar join the team) #Vampires vs. Demons (Keith and Vlad, Melissa and El Segador, Mirage join the team) #Legends of the old West/East (Zen and Circe, Lumina join the team) #Big Club (Claude and Kira, Jaden and Mark, Sky join the team.) #Bloodstains in the Battlefield (Dynamo and Blade, Twilight and Motoko, Rose join the team) #The Lone Wolf with the Killing Eyes (Genesis and Joker, Kiyo join the team) #T.U.N.A. (Odin and Alain, Aria and Thalia, Roxana join the team) #Angels of Destruction (Artie and Glen, Arsene and Kain, Robin join the team) #Fire Slayer (Ignis, Merlina join the team) #Sub-Zero Conditions (Celina and Kenneth, Eiji and Megan join the team) #Zero Time (Sophia and Gabe, Alvin and Zander join the team) #Musical Time! (Sienna and Blake, Nero, Karen and Johnny, Lancelot join the team) #Shades of Destinies (Angela, Lucius and Donovan join the team). -Final pair- #My Fire #Calling all Engines! #Jam into Fantasy #Plan to Eradicate The Clones (Marcel joins the team) #Anthem's Glory (Rhyme joins the team) -Final solo- #Mismatching Sides #At the TV Station of Water! #Black Blood of Steel #Cat Fantasy #This is Sandpit Something! #Halloween Time (All the Dark related units plus the Neo Formula Racing vs. Shadow, Dominus, Amygdala.) #The Death Eater #Dome #Musical of Freedom (Vs. Riza Ena Hallbard the 2nd, Diego, Diva Machina) #Moonlight (Some Hero Units vs. Rocky, Nova Xenon) #Viva la Vida! (Some Hero Units vs. Lina, Crane) #City of Happiness Finale (Some Hero Units vs. Lizandro, Jayce) #Zero Unleashed (Some Hero Units vs. Zero, Harbinger) #The Eternal Story (Some Hero Units vs. Style Chardine, Riza, Divine, G.A.R.Y.) #Final Inferno Crisis (Some Hero Units vs. Lancelot, Hell Stinger, Vali, Ba'al) #Dream and Revolution (Some Hero Units vs. Pandora and Fire Emperor clone) #Virtua System Reinforcement Fighter X (Some Hero Units vs. Vega and Jubilee) #The Legend of Vanessa and Friends (Some Hero Units vs. Einsteintin, Diselle, Diego) #Chaos Mayhem (All Hero Units vs. Jayce, Lina and Rocky) #Clone Waltz (All Hero Units vs. Kusanagi and Keith, Valeria, Oliver, Darkness, Lancelot, Ignis, Marcel, Rhyme, Angela and Donovan Clones) #The End of a Myth (All Hero Units vs. Pandemonium) #Epilogue - Shining Storms... Soundtrack Disc 1 - Red and Blue (Original Songs 1, The Adventures of Vanessa, VSRFX, Dream Revolution, Re: Vengeance, Dark Masters of the Night, Devil's Eye, Death Zone.) #Rondo of Justice (Heroes Theme 1/Luka) #Sword of Fates (Heroes Theme 2/Marie) #Showdown the Pimp Car (Heroes Theme 3/Anne) #True Destiny (Heroes theme Limit Break) #Title Theme (TAOV1) (TAOV representatives 1/Main theme) #Soul of Might (TAOV representatives 2/TAOV5 Vanessa vs. Emily theme) #Devotion and Magic (TAOV representatives 3/TAOV2 Rookies theme) #Bell Ring (TAOV representatives 4/TAOV3 Awakening theme) #Gold and Platinum (TAOV representatives 5/TAOV4 Final boss theme) #Legion (TAOV representatives 6/TLOV Final Boss theme) #Aslada Castle Theme (TAOV Shop theme) #The Struggle (TAOV representatives Limit Break/TAOVA Vanessa vs. Emily theme) #Delinquent girl from the Heavens (VSRFX representatives 1/Main/Valeria's theme) #Divide and Reign (VSRFX representatives 2/VSRFX2 Ran's theme) #Lightning Storm (VSRFX representatives 3/VSRFX Claude Boss theme) #UFO Deck (VSRFX representatives 4/VSRFX Origins Final Boss theme) #Origins -Title- (VSRFX representatives 5/VSRFX Origins title theme) #Final Phantom (VSRFX representatives 6/VSRFX Final Boss theme) #IN-Justice (VSRFX representatives Limit Break/VSRFX3 Allen vs. Valeria theme) #Ashes to Fire (Dream Revolution Reps. 1/DRCtUF Main theme) #Clavorum Incident (Dream Revolution Reps. 2/DR2TCA Alison theme) #Return to Nothingness (Dream Revolution Reps. 3/DRFNG Confrontation theme) #Black-Out (Dream Revolution Reps. 4/DRFNGE+ Midnight Train theme) #Intention: Plasma (Dream Revolution Reps. 5/DRFNGE+ Elaine theme) #Boss Battle Fight!! (Dream Revolution Reps. 6/DRLF Boss theme) #Song of Flames (Dream Revolution Reps. Limit Break/DRLF True Final Boss theme) #X. Dash (Re: Vengeance Reps. 1/SS Attack-Invasion) #Devoid of Emotions (Re: Vengeance Reps. 2/KoL Keith vs. Alessandro) #Warrior from the Depths of the Underworld (Re: Vengeance Reps. 3/MotBS Lancelot's Awakening) #Love of Darkness (Re: Vengeance/Death Zone/Dark Masters of the Night Reps. Limit Break/DLS-DS Final Attack) #Divine Rose (Dark Masters of the Night Reps. 1/DMotN1 Victoria theme) #The Terror (Dark Masters of the Night Reps. 2/DMotN3 Vlad theme) #Flying Castle theme (Dark Masters of the Night Reps. 3/DMotN2 Roxana theme) #Way of Dust (Devil's Eye representatives 1/DE1 Boss Fight) #Voodoo (Devil's Eye representatives 2/DE777: BOC Fight theme) #Call of Revolt (Devil's Eye representatives 3/DE1 Oliver Boss Fight) #Silencer (Devil's Eye representatives Limit Break/DETTF Grand Finale) #Dissonance (Death Zone representatives 1/Investigations theme) #Distortions (Death Zone representatives 2/Fights theme) Disc 2 - Black and White (Dreamers of the Road, Aura's Blade, House of Happiness, The FEAST Saga, White Void, Neo Freedom X, World Calamity Overdrive, Neo Formula Racing, Arcana Warriors, Battle of Zero) #Masque (Dreamers of the Road representatives 1/Karen's DotR1 theme) #Flourish (Dreamers of the Road representatives 2/DotR3 Trailer theme) #Massive Colossal Sharp Machine (Dreamers of the Road representatives 3/Angela's theme DotR2) #Fly Away (Dreamers of the Road representatives Limit Break/DotR1 Credits theme) #Rose of Aura (Aura's Blade representative/Aura's Blade title theme) #Happy Citadel (House of Happiness representatives 1/Introduction theme) #Final Thrash (House of Happiness representatives 2/Lizandro's boss theme) #Blue Sphere (House of Happiness representatives 3/Robin vs. Curly) #Tatiana's Challenges (House of Happiness Shop theme) #Lollipop (House of Happiness representatives Limit Break) #Team FEAST Theme (The FEAST Saga representatives 1/Introduction theme) #Rockin' the blue sky (The FEAST Saga representatives 2/Blake's Song) #Violence with Style (The FEAST Saga representatives 3/Fight it Out! Cadenza's theme) #Underdog Stranger (The FEAST Saga representatives 4/2nd Sign Rhyme's theme) #Gods of Destruction (The FEAST Saga representatives 5/Final Boss theme) #Friends of Holly's Bar (The FEAST Saga Shop theme) #Judgment Alternis (The FEAST Saga representatives Limit Break/Sienna's FIO theme) #Heaven and Hell (White Void representative/Caesar's betrayal) #Electric Fuel (Neo Freedom X representatives 1/Part 1 - Outbreak) #The Shadow Legends (Neo Freedom X representatives 2/Part 3 - The Third Impact) #Future Past (Neo Freedom X representatives Limit Break/Part 2 - The Tournament) #Hall Maneuver (World Calamity Overdrive Reps. 1/Sunset) #Digital Dreams (World Calamity Overdrive Reps. 2/Work as a Team) #Wonder Dollar Striker (World Calamity Overdrive Reps. 3/Solo Attack) #Zero Escape (World Calamity Overdrive Reps. Limit Break) #Ventura Road Remix (Neo Formula Racing Reps. 1/Ventura Road from TNC) #Final Road (Neo Formula Racing Reps. 2/Underworld from Dynamite Blaze) #Infinite Area 2 (Neo Formula Racing Reps. 3/Infinite Area 2 from The New Challengers) #Brain Cleanser (Neo Formula Racing Reps. Limit Break/Final Battle Sky vs. Medea vs. Shadow) #Judgment Day (Arcana Warriors representatives 1/Genesis theme) #Phase 3 (Arcana Warriors representatives 2/Arcana Warriors Jungle theme) #The World (Arcana Warriors representatives 3/Mondo theme) #Legend of Arcana (Arcana Warriors representatives 4/Final Boss theme) #The Howling Soul (Arcana Warriors representatives Limit Break/Arcana Warriors 2 theme) #Take your Choice (Battle of Zero representatives 1/Zero Chronicles title theme) #Goodwill (Battle of Zero representatives 2/Zero Unleashed title theme) #Demon of the Cards (Battle of Zero representatives 3/ZC Character select theme) #Dance Time (Battle of Zero representatives 4/Mirage's dance theme) #Theme of Zero (Battle of Zero representatives Limit Break) Disc 3 - Green and Yellow (The Slashing Reaper, Trinity EX Machina, The Trinity Saga, Dynamite Dancer, Battle Between Time and Space, Shades of Destiny, Code Cosmos, In-Verse All-Stars/Heroes, Original Songs 2) #Disaster Day (The Slashing Reaper representative/Jenny's ascension) #Mysterious Visitors (Trinity Ex Machina representatives 1/Accident!) #Virtual Realism (Trinity Ex Machina representatives 2/Pinch!) #Desire (Trinity Ex Machina representatives 3/Assault!) #Bliss (Trinity Ex Machina representatives Limit Break/Defeat!) #Dark Intention (Dynamite Circus Bros. representatives 1/Title theme) #Madness (Dynamite Circus Bros. representatives 2/Boss Assault) #Ballistic Boomer (Dynamite Circus Bros. representatives 3/Mask-o-Rama theme) #Elegy (Dynamite Circus Bros. representatives Limit Break/Ell's theme) #Cat Suit (After Wish representative/Cornelia's course) #After Wish Attack (After Wish/Dream Academy representatives Limit Break) #Final Dream (Burning! Dream Academy representative/Kent's arrival) #Three Two One (Dynamite Dancer representative/Rosalina vs. Jackie) #Jackie's Extravaganza (Dynamite Dancer/Aura's Blade representatives Limit Break) #Rock in the house (Battle Between Time and Space Reps. 1) #Flash the Night (Battle Between Time and Space Reps. 2) #Timeless Steps (Battle Between Time and Space Reps. Limit Break) #Trinity (Shades of Destiny representatives 1/Opening theme) #The theme of Unleashing Powers (Shades of Destiny representatives 2/Super Form theme) #Black/White (Shades of Destiny representatives Limit Break) #Tough Fight (Code Cosmos representative/Final Boss theme) #Engage! Atttack!! Destroy!!! (In-Verse All-Stars representatives 1/Starry Sky Story) #Driving Steel (In-Verse All-Stars representatives 2/Legends First Battle) #May Pay Day (In-Verse All-Stars representatives 3/Legends Mid Battle) #Title Theme of Legends Remix 1 (In-Verse All-Stars representatives Limit Break) #Kusanagi's theme #Battle Pandemonium #Episode Eyecatch! #Warriors of Chaos Theme #Sisters of Despair #Lucas' Evolution #Jayce's theme #Lina's theme #Rocky's theme #Opening theme -w/narration- Disc 4 - Cyan and Pink (Guest Franchise Themes, Original Songs 3) #Solidary Moon (Crisis Moon) #TBA - Crisis Moon #TBA - Crisis Moon #Broken Silence (Crisis Moon) #The Bloody Symphony (Crisis Moon Limit Break) #TBA - Fight or Die #TBA - Fight or Die #TBA - Fight or Die #TBA - Fight or Die (Limit Break) #Scarlet Moon ~ The End of My Broken Heart (Child of the Night Reps. 1) #En el Nombre.... (Child of the Night Reps. 2) #Winter in the Valhalla (Child of the Night Reps. 3) #Eldritch Abomination (Child of the Night Reps. Limit Break) #Bloody Red Hood (Grimm Hunters representative) #My Will Strikes Like a Thunder (Fighting School Project representative) #Dia y Noche (Between the Twilight representatives 1) #Between the Twilight (Between the Twilight representatives Limit Break) #Customization #Main Menu Selection #Title Screen #Scene 1 - Belief #Scene 2 - Drama #Scene 3 - Enemy #Scene 4 - Happiness #Scene 5 - Think #Scene 6 - Death #Scene 7 - Strategy #Scene 8 - Passive #Scene 9 - Versus: The Final Fight #Enemy Defeated #Level Up #Title Theme of Legends Remix 2 #Opening theme -w/o narration- Japanese Soundtrack Change Due to budget limitations, Japanese version will change some songs. #Rockin' the Blue Sky -> Black Cat Knight -Blake's Fight it Out! theme- (The FEAST Saga) #Trinity -> Battle in the Sunset -Donovan Boss theme- (Shades of Destiny) #Zero Escape -> Energy Ascension -Dark Ness theme- (World Calamity Overdrive) #Dark Intention -> Enemy Assault -Mini Boss fight- (Dynamite Circus Brothers) #Disaster Day -> Night Jazz -Yana's theme- (The Slashing Reaper) #Rose of Aura -> Protagonist's theme (Aura's Blade) #Blue Sphere -> Chilling -Robin Battle- (House of Happiness) #Fly Away -> Believe -Karen's 3 theme- (Dreamers of the Road) #Flourish -> Jugular's theme -Johnny's 2 theme- (Dreamers of the Road) #Underdog Stranger (The FEAST Saga) is cut in favor of Gods of Destruction. Deluxe Edition It was confirmed a Deluxe Edition, it will bring the following: *An Extended Ending of what Happened to Kusanagi thereafter. *Original Versions of all the Tracks. *An alternate cover. *A poster Featuring all represented characters (Heroes, Rivals, NPC), similar to Daisuke Ishiwatari's work. *Post Game Free DLC Content. Gallery Credits to Rinmaru. Lucas_Slate.jpg|Lucas Slate Marie_Albarn.jpg|Marie Albarn Anne.jpg|Anne Murakumo_Kusanagi.jpg|Murakumo Kusanagi Janus_the_Phantom.jpg|Mercury the Phantom Cover *'International': A row of twenty characters are shown in no particular order: Vanessa, Valeria, Alexa, Keith, Milo, Blake, Roxana, Mirage, Lumina, Mondo, Rosalina, Sibylla, Nero, Odin, Cornelia, Jet Dark, Lucius, Karen, Rita and Kiyo. The European, Australian and North American ones lacks the copyright texts of the Japan version. *'Deluxe Edition': In a white background appear Vanessa, Jaden and Emily, Valeria, Claude and Ran, Alexa, Dynamo and Blade, Keith, Claire and Lancelot, and Milo, Death Slayer and Oliver are alongside with Time Masters, Heroes, Villains, Kusanagi, Mercury, Lumina, Marthe, Zen, Circe and Justine. Censorship/Changes *Rhyme's lines were altered to be less crazy, or would have been upgraded to a C (15+) rating by CERO. *The swearing was reduced, with Valeria, Marcel, the mature games character and the Zero Crew being the most affected. *Cadenza, and the Arcana Warriors don't get excited at being hurt. *Yana lacks her panty shot of her gameplay in her game of origin. *In the Japanese version, Keith and Lancelot are fully dressed in their Ultimate Assault, whereas in the western versions, they're shirtless as in throwback of Part 5. *Tatiana's Cigar was replaced with a lollipop in Japan. However, alcohol references are present. *G.A.R.Y. used to have a "fart" attack, but changed into a "steam" attack. Trivia *This is the first game with Japanese voices due to the fact that it will be published first in Japan thanks to the collaboration from ACS Softworks to anticipate the release of the arcade game Cross Code-X2: Project Unlimited Versus Battle. (The First and Last In-Verse Game ever to do so.) *This game marks the first time that an Opening theme will show the secret characters. *Some of the characters heights, weights and Blood Types are altered for unknown reasons, or due to forgotten info by the developers. *Due to contstraints some VA's are replaced: **Jubilee goes from Inori Minase to Mitsuki Saiga **The Shades of Destiny, Dynamite Dancer, Aura's Blade and many non-localized protagonists weren't voiced in Japanese. *This is the first game that every member of the Time Masters Cult talk in Japanese. *The game will change some things as of the other two previous: **Sienna and Blake are in their Fight it Out! ''attires instead of their Second game. **The Arcana Warriors are in their ''Howling Soul ''attires. **Neo Formula Racing representatives are in ''The New Challengers ''versions instead of the ''Dynamite Blaze versions that Jet Dark had in Starry Sky Story. **The Adventures of Vanessa heroines are in their Wind of the Night ''and the rest are in their Fourth to the Seventh games versions. **The VSRFX cast are generally from ''The Raven Crest ''except for Kira and Xavier that they're in their ''Origins attire, and the ages are from the third game. **The Dream Revolution Cast is generally composed of Last Fire ''ages and powers, but with the attires of the aforementioned games in the series. **The Re: Vengeance crew are in their ''Mark of the Bloody Soul attires, and Celina and Kenneth hail from the Spin-off Death Zone. **The Crisis Moon Representation hail from the first game, The Bloody Symphony. **Fight or Die is represented by the eponymous first game. **Lumina uses her ''Legends ''attire instead of the ''Starry Sky Story ''one, with an eyepatch, this caused speculation among fans. **Karen uses her first game attire, were as Johnny and Angela use from the Third and Second game respectively. *In the Japanese versions, some songs are cut and changed due to copyrights and budget. Category:Work in progress Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Tactical Category:Tactical RPG Category:Crossover Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:SonikkuAensland's games Category:In-Verse Sound Team Category:2017 games Category:Orange Soft Category:Third Party Category:Crossover video games Category:RPG Category:Video Games Category:Games